


Be a Good One

by SomeItalian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe screwed up, her behavior caught up to her, random idea i had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeItalian/pseuds/SomeItalian
Summary: Chloe's life has gone downhill faster than a redneck in a tire. Her father got kicked out of office, and it's the talk of the town. Chloe's taken it really hard. Will help be enough? Chloe just might need a miracle.





	1. Be a Sad Person

She hated it. She hated having no power. It was all she ever knew. Her dad had been the mayor for over three terms. He had connections. That didn’t stop them though. Once they had enough evidence of him abusing his power, they kicked him out and replaced him. It didn’t matter to her who it was, it only mattered that she lost the power she had for so long. She kept thinking about how her world broke around her overnight, until a familiar voice brought her back to reality.

            “Chloe? Is something wrong?” Sabrina asked her friend, obviously concerned, with a hand on her shoulder and a worried look on her face.

            “I’m just thinking Sabrina, I’ll be fine,” Chloe responded with a sigh, as she hung her head.

            “I’m here if you wanna talk about it,” Sabrina reminded her.

            “It’s nothing big, just some stuff that’s happened before.”

            “Alright, but still, I’m here for you.”

            Chloe gave a small smile in response and went back to facing the front of the classroom. She couldn’t help thinking about her father and his positon. What was going to happen to her family? Her mom wasn’t around, and her father’s position was the best thing that she had. All the evidence they had that got him kicked out was because of her. _She_ was the reason he wasn’t Mayor. All those times that she used his position and power to get what she wanted got him fired.

“Yo, did you hear what happened to Chloe? Her dad got kicked out of being Mayor. Turns out that he took advantage of his position too much, all for Chloe. It finally caught up to her,” Nino told his friends during one of their lunches at the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

“Serves her right, always running to Daddy to get what she wants,” Alya scoffed, while putting another spoonful of food in her mouth.

“I dunno, Chloe may be spoiled, and she may be mean, but does she really deserve this?” Adrien asked, while Sabine discreetly scooped a third helping onto his plate.

“Of course she did. She caused most of the Akumas, remember? Sabrina, Kim, Nathanael, Mylène, Rose, Juleka, and probably more,” Alya retorted.

 “I don’t think she deserved it,” Marinette muttered, while watching her food and moving it with her spoon.

“I’m sorry, did you just say that the meanest person in Paris, possibly France, didn’t deserve to lose what made her that way?” Alya exclaimed, while flinging her arms around wildly, causing Nino to casually duck under them, while still eating his potatoes.

“She may be mean, and hasn’t cared about anyone but herself, but has she ever gone out of her way to insult or demean anyone? There’s more to her than there seems Alya, Adrien knows it too,” Marinette said with a bit of a sigh, while sitting up slightly.

“It’s true. I’ve known her for years, and she only started being like this after her mom went away. We were too young to know that it would be for a long time, possibly forever, but we still knew that we probably wouldn’t ever see her again,” Adrien sighed, putting down his silverware and dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

“I was friends with her when we were in primary school, and she completely changed for some reason about half way through. She got more like now, but never went out of her way to do it. She just kind of, I don’t know, broke, and the only way to feel better for her was to put herself above others,” Marinette added to Adrien’s bit.

“I… I had no idea. It still doesn’t excuse her attitude, but it does explain why everyone just goes along with it,” Alya replied after a moment of silence.

“I didn’t know till a few years in, cause I moved here after it went down. She’s had it rough, and she’s gonna have it more rough cause of herself again,” Nino added.

“Who can tell me what the equation for the arithmetic sequence is?” Mlle Bustier asked the class.

“S subscript n equals n over 2 open quantity a subscript one plus a subscript n close quantity,” Kim rattled off, surprising everyone.

“That’s… right, Kim. When did you learn that?” Mlle Bustier asked to a nonchalant Kim.

“Training. Max practices mathematics by making my practice schedules, and I just kinda picked it up from him one day,” Kim casually said.

There was a brief pause before the teacher replied with “That’s it for today. The rest of class is a study hall. I’m gonna go rethink my entire existence, and probably eat myself into a coma. Marinette, I’ll probably see you later.”

The class erupted into chatter as soon as Mlle Bustier walked out of the door, while having an existential crisis. Chloe just put her head down and started thinking and listening. Something she wasn’t familiar with. Once she settled into her spot and started listening, she hated it.

_“I heard that Chloe’s dad got fired because of her.”_

_“Serves her right for being so rude all the time.”_

_“I’m glad that the Mayor got fired. Chloe won’t be able to get help from him anymore.”_

“It’s all my fault. They think it’s all my fault.” She whispered to herself. “They think me calling Daddy got him fired. What if it’s true? I’ve asked him to do some morally questionable things, sure, but what politician hasn’t? Oh god. It really is all my fault. I did this to us.”

Marinette looked up from her conversation with Alya to see Chloe mumbling and staring at the front of the room.

“Hold that thought Alya, I gotta do something I never thought I’d do again.” She told her outgoing friend, and got up and walked over to Chloe and Sabrina. “Sabrina, what happened?”

“I don’t know. She put her head down when Mlle Bustier walked out and after a minute she sat up and was like that since. It’s really worrying,” Sabrina told her.

“Hey Chloe, are you ok? It’s me, Marinette,” Marinette tried telling the blonde. “Chloe? Are you there?” When Chloe processed the words a few seconds later, she looked at Marinette.

“I’m fine, you pathetic excuse for a designer. Now, if you’ll get out of my way, I’m going home. I feel horrible, and would rather not be around all these people.” She snapped as she got up, collected her stuff, and walked home.

“She’s not ok. She only insulted me once in that entire exchange,” Marinette told Sabrina, blinking in disbelief. “I’m gonna try calling her after school to see if she just needed time alone. You wanna come over to my house in the meantime?”

“I... ah… Sure, I’ll come over. Are your parents ok with it?” Sabrina said with a smile.

A few hours later, Chloe was lying on her bed, cradling a pillow like her life depended on it.

 _“It’s all my fault. I did this to him. To me,”_ she repeated in her mind over and over, like a broken record of anxiety. She couldn’t help it. It really was all her fault. If she didn’t act like a spoiled brat calling out for attention from daddy every time something didn’t go her way, it wouldn’t have ended up like this. It’s all her fault. It’s all her fault. _It’s all my fault._

“Is this why nobody likes me?” she whispered with teary eyes into her pillow, stained with mascara and eyeliner. “Is this why everyone avoids me? Is it even possible to help myself out of this hole I dug myself into? I need help. I really need help.”

Chloe got up off of her bed and went to get some water from her bathroom. “Sabrina said that she’s willing to talk, but this isn’t something that I need a yes-man for. Adrien is too much like me for him to help,” she wondered to her reflection. “That leaves only one option. Guess I gotta take Plan M.”

She picked up her phone and dialed the number she wanted, waiting on the receiver to pick up. After a bit of time, she got the voicemail and exasperatedly said “It’s Chloe. When you get this, call me. I need to talk to you. If you want to come over I’ll tell the staff that I’m expecting you.”

She carried her phone and water back to her bed and pulled up the internet. If she can’t have somebody to talk to at the moment, some cute cat videos would take some of the edge of for a bit. She ended up falling asleep to crazy science experiment videos, not realizing she fell asleep without plugging her phone into the charger.


	2. Be Willing To Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe meets a new friend, and has an interesting day with an old one.

When Chloe woke up, her tongue felt like she ate a glass filled with sand, and tasted like she ate a bug. She slept with her mouth open, something she hadn’t done in years.

“Bleh, I need some food. I might be able to start my plan while that happens,” Chloe asked herself while looking in the mirror getting ready for the day. She thought about what she wanted, and then said to herself, “Chocolate croissants sound pretty good.”

Since it was about an hour before school started, Chloe decided to swing by the Dupain-Cheng bakery, since Adrien kept saying how good they made their food and how much he wanted more. It might help her plan get further too.

Chloe was dropped off at school half an hour later, and walked into the school, but waited until her driver left, and left, walking across the street to the bakery.

“Hello Chloe, welcome to the Dupain-Cheng boulangerie. What would you like?” a small asian woman asked with a small smile that warmed her features.

“Hi, can I have half a dozen chocolate croissants? Also, is Marinette awake?” Chloe requested.

“She’s upstairs if you want to go wake her up, and when you two come back down to go to school, I’ll have your croissants ready for you, no charge since Marinette won’t be late.”

“That’s really nice of you Madame Dupain-Cheng, but I would rather pay for them,” Chloe said while holding out enough for the pastries, and a bit more as a kind gesture, something she wasn’t used to yet, but she figured giving a bit of a tip would be a good place to start.

“Thank you Chloe, now why don’t you go wake Marinette up? Just go on through to the stairs, and head up to her room.”

“Alright, thank you. I’ll make sure she’s on time,” Chloe said with a thin smile. It wasn’t completely out of character for her, since it would look bad for her image if she was late like Marinette usually was.

Chloe walked through the bakery, and up the stairs to the living area of the family. She noticed the pictures sitting on a shelf, and looked at it with both envy and softness. She really wanted a life like Marinette had, with a loving family that would do anything that she needed them too. She tore herself away from the bookshelf to knock loudly on the trapdoor leading up to Marinette’s room, as noted by Sabine, to wake her up.

“Five more minutes mom. It’s not even time for school yet,” Marinette groaned, with a cute little snore, Chloe noted.

“That’s funny, considering there’s about twenty minutes until class starts. So unless you want to be late, as usual, you better get ready” Chloe said with a smirk, standing about halfway in the room.

“CHLOE?!? Wha-how-You know what, questions later, I’m gonna shower and get ready, just wait in the kitchen,” Marinette slurred due to sleep and surprise.

“Hurry up, you’re wasting time,” Chloe snarked.

It took about ten minutes, but Marinette got ready and they were in the bakery getting Chloe’s food. Sabine thanked Chloe for getting Marinette up on time, and gave her her pastries, plus a few extra she sneaked in as a gift. Marinette grabbed a random food from the show area, and the two girls left for school.

“Not that I am ungrateful, but why did you wake me up Chloe?” Marinette said after a minute, obviously confused. She knew it wasn’t like Chloe to do something without a selfish ulterior motive.

“If you must know, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I was invited by your mother to wake you up. I…” she exclaimed, mumbling the last part so that not even she could hear.

“I’m sorry Chloe, what did you say?” Marinette asked with sincerity, since she knew Chloe was obviously up to something that involved her.

“I need your help. With getting people to do what I want. I lost my power to make people do what I want, and you seem to have the same power, so I decided to ask you for your way,” Chloe huffed, clearly distressed about the situation.

“Have you tried being nice and doing nice things for people without expecting anything in return? That’s pretty much what I do, and what Ladybug and Chat Noir do, and people would do pretty much anything for them.” Marinette said.

“Oh please. People would assume that I had ulterior motives, like you obviously did. Granted, you were right, but it wasn’t actually like usual this time. I wanted to talk, and not insult you for once,” Chloe dejectedly said.

“I’m actually slightly surprised by that. The last time we were like this at all was back in-”

“Don’t bring it up. Please. It still hurts, more now than in years,” Chloe cut her off with.

“I’m sorry, but it is true. During primary school, you were so mean, to everyone. For a while, people wrote it off as grief. But you never changed since then. You were always the mean one. There’s still time to change, but you’re running out.”

“When did you get so wise?”

“I know a guy who has taught me a lot about change. If you want, I can give you his business address and you can talk to him,” Marinette offered as the girls walked through the classroom door, with five minutes before class, getting surprised gasps by most of the people in the room, minus Nino, who was eating a potato with his headphones on.

“Alright, I’ll go after school, and I’ll attempt to do what you said, but I can’t promise anything”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less,” Marinette beamed.

They took their seats, Chloe setting the bag of chocolate croissants on Adrien’s area, since there were some left and he loved (and deserved) them, the sweet summer child.

School proceeded as normal, minus an akuma there that was probably due, since Chloe didn’t insult anyone on purpose. At lunch, she went to the Hotel and got some food, thanking Che f Césaire for her work. Alya was gonna have a field day with Chloe tomorrow, but the blond didn’t really care. Sure Alya was snoopy, nosy, and loud, but she had good intentions, so Chloe didn’t really fault her anymore. The locker incident though, that was just to make sure that nobody found out she had a Ladybug costume. That would be really embarrassing.

After school ended, is when Chloe’s day went from weird, to bizarre. She went to the shop that Marinette gave her the address to, a small chinese massage shop out of the way, and knocked on the door that she was told to knock. Well, she would have if a small chinese man didn’t open the door right before she even touched the door.

“Hello, Mlle Bourgeois, I have been expecting you since I was told about you by Marinette. I am Master Fu. Would you like some tea? It’s quite good, and can help regulate body weight,” the old man said with a smirk.

Chloe thought about it for a second, and remembering Marinette’s words, and taking into consideration the man’s, Master Fu’s, reasoning, she accepted a cup with a simple “Yes, please.”

“You have had some troubles in the last few days. If you would like to talk about it, I may be of some help. This old man still has some wisdom to give out,” Master Fu said while pouring two earthen cups of green tea from what looked to Chloe like an antique tea kettle.

“You’re right about that. I’ve always had power due to Daddy’s position. It’s pretty much all I know to have people listen to me. This may surprise you, but I’m not well liked around school or the hotel,” Chloe sighed with sporadic sips of tea dotted in her words. He was right, it was good, and helped soothe her nerves.

“Sounds to me like you’ve always been a Queen Bee. That’s both good and bad, as is everything,” Master Fu mischievously said.

“You sound like a regular turtle,” Chloe said to the old man with a small smile.

“That does seem to be true. I do have a lot of wisdom, and I like to mess with people. It is quite fun.”

“People are fun to get into their heads. Wait, what time is it?” Chloe asked the old man with the sudden realization that she had plans to hang out with Sabrina.

“There is enough time for you to meet your friend, and do everything you plan to. Take care, Ms. Bourgeois. You are welcome here anytime you desire,” Master Fu bid as the young lady got up and left with a hurried apology.

It was about five minutes after she left that a small turtle being flew out from his hiding spot and started talking to Fu, saying that he was hungry, and that he would like some food if the old man was willing.

“Master, she could be a good one for one of the last Miraculous in the layer. She lost her power, and idolizes the current holders,” the small flying turtle said.

“She also has darkness in her heart currently. She just fell from the top, and is almost at the bottom of the pit. She needs time to heal and become better. Time will tell is she truly is the holder we are looking for,” Fu explained.

“Master, with respect, I highly disagree. She wants to be like Ladybug, and has been knocked from the pedestal she was sitting on. She was humbled by-”

“That is why I believe more time is needed. Wayzz, I have made mistakes. I don’t believe that this would be another one.”

“Oh my god this was a mistake,” Chloe sighed as she watched her friend run around the store. Sabrina had to do something with her dad, so she called Adrien up to ask if he wanted to go shopping with her, and that they would go to a place he wanted. Chloe didn’t think it would be a problem. It turned into a problem when Adrien led them to the store he wanted to go to.

“Why did we have to go to Rue Keller? Why did I think this was a good idea?”

“Because you are one of my friends and everyone loves me?”

“That’s not it, but if it gets us out of here faster, I’ll buy you whatever you want. As long as we can go to that one fashion shop that’s down the street,” Chloe complained.

“Deal, now, should I get this figure, or that one?” Adrien asked as he held up two scantily clad figurines of girls. “I like this one because the plot of the show is really good, and one of my favorites, but this one is my favorite character.”

“Sweet heros of Paris, is this what I sound like when talking about clothes?”

“Sometimes. Most of the time. All of the time.” Adrien dryly said.

“Why are we friends?”

“Our parents had money and power and wanted us to get together. Like that’s ever gonna happen. You’re pretty gay, and the one who has my heart is-”

“Ladybug, yeah, I know. Wait. I’m not gay. I like men.” Chloe protested. She  _ did _ like men, but she did have a big a crush as Adrien did on Ladybug. How could you not when she saves you on a semi-regular basis. Or when she yells at you for giving her a job.

“Sure, whatever you say Chloe. I’m gonna take this one.” Adrien said with a genuine smile, something that’s become more common since he started school. It was a good change from the sad expression he used to wear.

“Alright, you ready to go to the other store? I saw a cute dress that I would look go-” Chloe was saying in her usual tone, before she was cut off by a piercing shriek. “Really? The Akuma Shriek? Now?”

“Chloe, we gotta hide. You need to hide better, considering your track record,” Adrien told her with a entire flip in personality than he just had, going from happy and relaxed to serious and tense in a single second. “This akuma may be after you, but it may not be. I don’t think either one of us want to take that risk. Please go hide, for the both of us. I’ll find you when it's safe. Keep your phone out an on silent, just in case.”

“I don’t know when you became like this, but I don’t really care right now. I’m gonna go…” she started before he was gone, running in the direction of the akuma. “Oh no. He could get hurt. I’m not gonna let that happen. Not anymore.”

Unknown to her, her new friend that she had met earlier that day looked up and gave a small, knowing smile.

“Wayzz, it is almost time. After this fight, we shall see what path she chooses,” he told his oldest friend. The little turtle just nodded knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think my writing is the best, and I don't have a lot of time for it, but I'm enjoying writing this.


End file.
